


It Was Brooke

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Emma has a realization.





	It Was Brooke

Audrey’s confession brought realization. It opened up her memories, made her examine all the little thoughts she had had and dismissed.

 

But it wasn’t Audrey. It was Brooke.

 

It wasn’t immediate—there was danger and running and blood—but later she started thinking. Years of thinking how pretty she was, of feeling so happy whenever she smiled at her, of butterflies in her stomach when they held hands suddenly made sense. She liked Brooke. She liked Brooke how she had liked Will and Kieran—she liked Brooke how Audrey had liked her.

 

And it wasn’t just Brooke, she realized. There had been other girls, pretty girls with pretty smiles that had made Emma nervous to look at, to be around. She hadn’t thought anything of it—didn’t everyone feel that way? If they were alone in a car with Scarlett Johansson…

 

But they didn’t all feel that way, she knows now.

 

That’s how she finds herself texting Brooke, asking to come over. And she goes, terrified, wordsclimbing up her throat, all ready to spill out as soon as she saw her. Brooke had barely let her in the house when she let them. She told her everything. She told her about Audrey’s confession, and how that made her realize she liked girls. And she told her...she told her that she realized she liked her.

 

She couldn’t stop herself from going on, telling Brooke why. She loved how strong she was, how she could make her laugh, and how she was always there if she needed her. She told her everything without looking at her, eyes solidly fixed to her feet, too afraid to see her reaction.

 

She was so gentle, so gentle and kind. She was “so sorry, Emma” and so reassuring that they would always be friends, that nothing could change that… And it made Emma’s heart break even more. She finally knew how Audrey had felt.


End file.
